


Out of Control Again

by Lonaargh



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Also a bit of fluf, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Original Character(s), Rape/Non-con Elements, Simulation, Smut, Worst pizza porno movie plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 22:57:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18974170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonaargh/pseuds/Lonaargh
Summary: Genji visits Overwatch for a periodic checkup on his hardware. During the firmware upgrade something goes horribly wrong thanks to Sombra's meddling and Amy and Genji end up in a highly questionable situation.They both figure that the only way out is to do exactly what the computer tells them to do... Whether they want to or not.Or:Female character-version of Out of Control





	1. Assuming direct control

**Author's Note:**

> I got the request to make a version of Out of Control with a female character instead of reader insert. So here you go!

“Genji! It's so good to see you, thank you for coming in today.” Amy, assistant to doctor Ziegler, smiles her biggest toothpaste smile as she opens the facility doors for him with a keycard. The patient for today is Genji Shimada. He’s a familiar face to her, as she tended to his needs years ago when Overwatch brought him in after his brother mortally wounded him. 

“I'm not here to exchange pleasantries,” Genji answers sullenly, brushing past her outstretched hand, “I'm here because Dr. Ziegler claims I have been neglecting to give my body’s hardware the maintenance it needs.” He scoffs and though his faceplate hides his expression, she just knows he’s scowling.

He’s exactly like she remembers. An aloof and arrogant dick. Back then she had the biggest crush on him, but she's over that now and can definitely see his flaws for what they are. Annoying. She rolls her eyes as she hurries after the cyborg, a clipboard clutched to her chest, “I know it’s an inconvenience and I apologize for that, but it really is necessary that you check in with us once every-”

He holds up a hand, interrupting her lecture about the importance of regular upkeep. “You can save your breath, I’ve heard it all before from Dr. Ziegler.”

Wow. He still has a hell of an attitude, even after all those years doing whatever the hell it is Zenyatta taught him. She takes a deep breath and tries to stay professional as she scurries to keep up with him. “Yes, of course, it’s just that-” She's hot on his heels as he rounds a corner and is therefore completely unprepared for his sudden stop, causing her to walk face first into his back, dropping the clipboard in the process. “-mother _fucker_!” She grumbles under her breath as she rubs her now sore nose. That metal bodywork of his did not exactly soften the impact.

“It’s just that we would like you to not completely fall apart in a mere two decades,” a cool, friendly voice finishes the sentence she started.

“Angela,” Genji’s own voice sounds considerably softer and friendlier now that he’s face to face with Dr. Ziegler, or Mercy, as her friends and team members call her.

“Genji, I’m pleased to see you here,” Mercy puts her hand on his shoulder and smiles at him before turning to her assistant, “Is everything ready for Mr. Shimada?”

Amy nods, having just finished grabbing her clipboard and stray papers from the floor, “Yes, Dr. Ziegler. I was just about to escort him to the chamber. It won’t take long, I promise,” she assures Genji with a sidelong glance, “It’s mostly a quick checkup, replacing a few parts that might be out of date and-”

“I know the way.” And with that Genji walks off in the (admittedly correct) direction of the maintenance chamber. “I will kill him. I’ll make it look like an accident, I promise.” Her grousing does not improve when Mercy laughs. “He can be insufferable, can’t he?” She smiles fondly after Genji’s retreating form, “But he’s improved so much since he left Overwatch. I really can’t thank Zenyatta enough for the guidance he’s given him.”

“Yes. I know. But just because he was a bigger dick before, doesn’t mean he isn’t still a dick now.”

She laughs. “True.” Then her smile turns sad, “But let’s keep in mind that he hasn’t had it easy in life. After all that’s happened to him, it’s no wonder that he’s behaving less than sociable. And it’s not for us to judge. Go see to his maintenance. I’ll be around later for his firmware upgrade.”

“Yes, Doctor,” Amy straightens her back and follows Genji into the chamber.

~~

The plating on Genji’s left leg clicks in place. “Alright, that was the last one,” she stands up, marking the last checkbox on the list. “All that’s left to do is your firmware upgrade. Dr. Ziegler will be along shortly to sort that out for you.”

Genji makes a non committal noise that can mean anything from ‘sure’ to ‘whatever’. It takes a lot of effort for her to not roll her eyes at him. 

The silence stretches on awkwardly. She's never been the best at small talk, and Genji is not exactly making this a whole lot easier. Chewing her lip, she surreptitiously studies his faceplate from a distance. Years ago she saw the damage Hanzo had done to Genji’s face. She's wondering how it healed. There’s an unwelcome and unexpected pang in her heart when she thinks of how much it must have hurt, but physically and emotionally. 

“You know,” she breaks the silence, “it’s not part of the regular maintenance schedule, but if you want I could take a look at the vizor in your faceplate.”

“If it’s not part of the maintenance, then it’s not needed.” Lo and behold. It talks.

“It would be an upgrade though. Giving you an edge when you’re fighting.” 

“I don’t do much fighting anymore these days,” the tone of his voice heavily suggests he’s done discussing this. But she doesn't give up that easily.

“The upgrade will enhance the range of your vision with 200%, give you status updates on people _in_ your vision and gives you the option to replay and store everything you’ve seen in the last 24 hours. But if you’re sure you don’t want it…” she lets the sentence trail off, hoping that he’ll take the offer. 

He doesn’t respond and the silence sneaks back into the room. She squirms a bit in her seat. What’s keeping Mercy so long?

“How long will this upgrade take?” Genji suddenly speaks up. Well, well. 

“Ten minutes, tops,” she's already on her feet, fingers itching to get to work. 

“Fine. Quickly then.”

She gathers her tools and the required parts, “Great! You won’t regret this, I promise. It will simply give you a hugely superior-”

“Can we do this without your inane babbling?”

“Okay. Wow. Rude. Sure.” 

Gently and carefully she unlocks the holds on Genji’s faceplate, holding her breath when she pulls it away from his face. It’s worse than she had imagined. To say that there’s extensive scarring and his face is ruined would be a massive understatement. 

“Would you rather take a picture?” His voice is hostile, his eyes tired.

“I apologize. I shouldn’t have stared. It’s just that years ago I saw you when they brought you in and-”

“I said I wanted to do this without your babbling.”

“Fine, sure.”

Turning her back on him, she takes his vizor and replaces the necessary chips, tweaking a few settings here and there. After a few minutes she's finished and ready to replace the faceplate.

He’s staring at the ceiling, refusing to acknowledge her existence at all as she reattaches his armor.

“For what it’s worth, I’m sorry,” she says softly when she's done. “I’m sorry for everything that’s happened to you and I’m sorry for staring at you just now. I’ll just go and see what’s holding Dr. Ziegler up so you can get that firmware upgrade and I’ll be out of you hair.”

No response.

Just as she's about to walk out of the room, the door swings open and Mercy walks in.

“I see that you’re all set and ready for the firmware upgrade,” Mercy begins, “However, I fear there’s been a bit of a snag.” 

Oh, no. That doesn’t bode well. “I’ve been called in to join on a mission, so I can’t supervise you during the upgrade,” she turns to Amy. “Would you be so kind as to accompany him in the simulation while the upgrade runs?”

“Me? Why the hell would you ask _me_ to do that?”

“No need, Angela.” Genji scoffs. “I don’t need supervision for a simple-”

“Yes, you do,” Mercy cuts Genji’s protests off. “We need to test and monitor your reflexes and skills during the upgrade, meaning that we need to have at least one person in the simulation with you. And seeing how I’m not going to be able to, I’m going to leave you in the very capable hands of my assistant,” Mercy glances at her, warning her wordlessly that she will not accept any more grumbling about this.

“Yes, Dr. Ziegler.” 

Genji protests a bit more, but Amy doesn’t really listen to him as she prepares the two Sim-Chairs. By the time she has them set up, Mercy firmly leads Genji to the chair on the left. “And I don’t want to hear anymore about this. Both of you, lie down in the chair. I’ll make sure your restraints are firmly secured-”

“Restraints?” Genji tries to stand up, but Mercy pushes him back.

“Yes, restraints. The simulation feels really lifelike, and some of our test subjects have had some issues telling simulation from reality for a few moments after the sim ended. It resulted in some… unfortunate accidents.”

“Tracer punched Ralph in the face, is what she’s trying to say,” Amy says, pulling the restraints on her ankles tighter, “Repeatedly.”

“ _Unfortunate accidents_ ,” Mercy repeats, shooting her a withering glare. “Accidents that we would like to try to avoid.”

Genji relents and lies back with a dissatisfied grumble, not speaking another word as Mercy fastens the restraints for both of them. She pulls down the simulation helmets and carefully places them on their heads, obscuring their view of the room.

“There we go,” they hear her say, “Now, I’ll be off. Ralph is in the other room, running the simulation for you. He’ll keep an eye on you guys and will let you know when the upgrade is done. He can also give you different weapons and scenarios, just let him know what you prefer.”

“Hi guys! Not to worry, I’m here for all your needs!” Ralph’s voice sounds over the intercom.

“It was good seeing you, Genji,” Mercy says and her high heels click through the room, on her way to the door, “Please don’t leave it as long for your next visit.”

“Goodbye, Angela.” 

“Goodbye, Genji.”

For a few more seconds all they can see is darkness. But then their surroundings flicker to live and they find themselves standing in a harsh, chaotic, grungy town, with the heat from the sun above beating down on them. 

Amy hears flies buzzing and there’s a distinct smell of grease and unwashed bodies. All around her there’s scrap metal parts, overturned barrels and dilapidated wooden buildings.

“Ugh. Junkertown,” she sighs, wiping her already sweaty forehead. The heat is already unbearable, even though she's not even wearing armour yet. “Gotta love environmental challenges. Now, the first thing we should- _ouch, Jesus Fucking Christ!_ ”

Something sharp hits her in her left leg and the pain blossoms through the limb for a fraction of a second before dissipating. Lifelike sensations, Mercy really wasn’t kidding. Fuck. She pulls the shuriken out of her calf, grimacing as it breaks down in dozens little pixels between her fingers. 

Losing her temper, she whirls around.

“Could you _please_ not attack me when I’m absolutely fucking defenseless, this shit actually _hurts,_ you know! You insuf-” Her words die on her lips when she sees Genji standing a short distance away. “Oh.”

He is not wearing armour either and she can see the outline of his muscles underneath the smooth simulation suit everyone wears in there. But fine though his physique may be, it isn’t the reason for her sudden brain error.

The simulation rendered his face intact. No scars, no vizor, no faceplate. 

“I… you… you look… good,” she winces at her own awkwardness. But it’s true. He really _does_ look good. Dark eyes, a straight nose, strong mouth. ‘Chiseled features’, her grandmother would have called it. She calls it simply ‘handsome’.

Irritation flashes in his dark eyes, “I wasn’t aware I was here as your personal eyecandy.”

“That wasn’t what I- You know what? Forget it,” she fumes, temper flaring up again. “Ralph, basic armour and a rifle for me please.” She narrows her eyes at Genji as her requested items pixelate into being, “Let’s see if you can dodge these bullets.”

~~

Sombra carefully makes her way through the corridors of the Overwatch headquarters, keeping an eye out for more security measures she hasn’t disabled yet. This place is a goddamn fortress, even more so than she initially feared. Luckily she doesn’t need to venture far into the building, the only thing she needs is an access pass from someone who has more privileges than the receptionist.

From the corner of her eye she spots another security camera and with a slight wave from her hand she calls up a bright purple interface. Another quick succession of hand motions and the blinking light of the camera extinguishes. Hah. Easy as pie. 

She quietly opens the door to what looks like an observation room. And sure enough, a man who has eaten one too many donuts in his life is staring at several screens. 

Barely two minutes later she takes the access pass from the (now dead) man.

“Sorry about that,” she reads the name on the pass, “Ralph, but I need your shit.”

Her eye falls on the screens, “Now what kind of pervy stuff were you watching, hombre?”

She watches as a man with quite an impressive sword kicks a rather inept woman’s ass. Over and over again. Sadly, none of this is an euphemism. 

She’s about to turn away when she sees the two people strapped to their chairs in the other room and she does a double take. That man. Even with that ridiculous helmet on his head he seems familiar. It doesn’t take long for Sombra to realize that the two people fighting on the feed are the same people currently in the chairs. She turns up the volume and observes the two for a bit longer. _“It’s not hard to dodge your bullets if you keep shooting them a mile wide.”_

Oho! Sombra smirks. She may not recognize his face, but she definitely recognizes his voice. Genji Shimada. Now that is a surprise. There have been briefings about him. Quite a lot. She frowns when it occurs to her that it might be a possible inconvenience if he comes after her for breaking in here. She should probably nip that in the bud right now. 

A quick check reveals that the amount of security inside that room is ridiculously high. It kinda makes sense, since anyone in there is stupidly vulnerable. Who the fuck thought that shit was a good idea anyway? So much for strolling in and killing them, though. She nudges Ralph with her foot, “It would’ve been so much easier if you’d have just been jerking off to some porn, my du- hang on a minute… you might be onto something here, Ralphie boy.”

Her grin widens in mischief as she calls up her interface and connects to the simulator’s database. “Alright. That should do it,” she chuckles.

She closes the interface, throws her cloak up and leaves the building unseen.

Outside, she calls her superior to inform him about a mission well done.

“Hey chief. No, no problems. In and out, as you might say,” she ends the call and starts laughing.

~~

“For the last time, I need you to deflect these bullets. _Deflect_! Not ‘Deftly Step Out Of The Way Like A Freaking Annoying Asshole’”

“Does Dr. Ziegler know of the way you talk to her patients?”

“Dr. Ziegler knows the way I talk to stuck up little pricks like you!” Amy fires her rifle again, furiously sweeping it around in a desperate attempt to hit that fucking ninja. 

He dodges them like he’s on a Sunday morning stroll. It’s infuriating.

“Ralph!” She shouts, “What the hell is taking so long with this upgrade, it feels like we have been here forever!”

There’s no reply. Instead, she's hit in the shoulder by a lazily thrown shuriken, making her yelp in pain. Genji smirks when she tears it out of her shoulder with a savage shriek before turning blazing eyes on him.

“That’s it!” She shouts, throwing the rifle on the ground and stomping towards Genji, “I’ve had it with you! You are purposely sabotaging this simulation just because… because… _I don’t even fucking know why!_ ” He watches Amy as she approaches him, his face impassive.

She reaches him and is about to prod his chest when suddenly the surroundings change. She's standing in what looks like a random nondescript hallway, complete with a vase of flowers on top of a tiny side table. Her finger is still poised to prod and poke, but instead of Genji there’s a wooden door in front of her. It is, in fact, a front door.

“Uh. Okay. Ralph?”

Still no reply. 

The doorbell was unexpected and it causes her to have a near heart attack. “I don’t know what the fuck is going on, but I don’t like this one bit,” she grumbles as she yanks the door open.

This reveals Genji in a tight (so, so tight) pizzaria shirt, a baseball cap on his hair, a pizza box in his hands and murder in the way he’s glaring at her.

She raises her eyebrows, “I know this is going to be the third time today that I’m staring at you, but I do think that this time there’s a good reason for that. What the hell are you wearing?”

He doesn’t answer the question, but thrusts the box her way instead, “What is _this?_ ” He hisses.

She lifts the lid of the box to peek inside.

“Looks like a pepperoni pizza to me.” 

“ _Not_ what I meant!” His voice drips disdain.

“Well, you _did_ ask!”

“ _Did someone here order a pizza with extra sausage?”_ This time his voice is dripping with something else, taking her completely off guard.

“I… what? Are you serious right now?” She asks incredulously.

“That wasn’t me,” Genji replies, a horrified look on his face.

_“I sure did, stud. Why don’t you come inside so we can work out your tip?”_

Amy's lips moved out of their own accord and she stares at Genji, absolutely mortified.

“I swear that wasn’t me,” she stutters, holding her hands up and taking a step backwards. Her face feels as if it’s on fire and is as red as a tomato. 

“And what the _hell_ are you wearing?”

Her gaze snaps down and she's less than pleased with what she sees. Because she's seeing entirely too much. Or too little. It depends on how much naked you really want to see. What she's wearing can maybe be called a nightie or peignoir. If one were generous that is. A more apt name would be ‘sheer handkerchief that barely covers anything’. “What the fuck,” she whispers to herself, staring down at her bare feet and bare everything else.

“Please commence the simulation,” The computer’s voice pipes up from somewhere above.

“Yeah, no, fuck that,” she snarls, “I don’t know what you’re playing at, Ralph, but you will cut this porn movie shit out right this fucking minute. Computer, end simulation.”

“Incorrect voice command. Taking direct control of subjects.”

Suddenly she starts moving towards the kitchen, her legs no longer obeying her. _“Follow me with that huge sausage, big boy_ ,” What the fuck. “Ralph! Ralph! Do something!”

She looks behind her in despair, only to see Genji following with the pizza box still in his hands. “I think there’s something terribly wrong here,” he says, “Ralph hasn’t been responding to your calling for a while now. We must do something.”

“You think?” She shrieks, unable to stop walking.

When they arrive at the kitchen counter, they feel the computer relinquishing the hold on their bodies.

“This is ridiculous, there has to be a way to end this simulation. Computer, show me the console.”

“Incorrect voice command.”

This goes on for a while. Amy tries every command she knows that the computer should respond to, but no matter what she says the computer responds that it’s the incorrect command.

“Great. So happy I agreed to do this firmware upgrade,” Genji scowls at her.

“Oh, stop your whining already.”

“Whining? You call my being displeased at starring in what seems to be a pornographic flick ‘whining’? You are such a- _Now, baby, let’s discuss payment_ \- pain in the ass! God, this is annoying,” He puts the pizza on the kitchen counter and starts moving towards her. 

She chuckles nervously, “You, eh… you’re getting a tad close here, Genji, what happened to personal- _Oh dear, I’m afraid I don’t have any cash in the house. Is there maybe a chance I can pay you in a-”_ Her vision suddenly shifts to Genji’s crotch and lingers there for a second too long before she can look back up to his face again, “- _different way? Sir?-_ space. Holy shit, this is bad.”

She backs away for another step, until she bumps into the kitchen island in the middle of the room. Genji is standing in front of her, close enough to see the stubble on his chin and smell his cologne. Despite the precarious situation, she can’t help but be impressed by how realistic this simulation is. 

“ _Oh, I’m sure we can work something out._ Look, just remember that whatever happens, this is just a simulation. No need to freak out. Keep breathing,” Genji tries to reassure her.

“If you had just done as I asked and had let me shoot you when I TOLD you to, then you would have known that everything feels insanely realistic and- _I know just the thing… big boy_ \- THIS IS SO NOT HOW I PICTURED THIS DAY WOULD GO.”

“Please commence the simulation.” 

She swears she's going to kill that computer when she gets out of this. “No. Fuck off.”

“Assuming direct-”

“Don’t you fucking dare!” “-control.”

She puts her hands on the front of his jeans and slowly unbuttons them. Before this she had no idea how someone could ever slowly undo a button, but she's killing it right now. It takes forever. Sadly, she’ll never be able to do it again because she's not looking at her own handiwork to take notes. It’s impossible for her to break eye contact with the man in front of her.

“Well. This is highly uncomfortable,” he says.

“Shut. Up.” She growls through clenched teeth. 

After what seems like a lifetime, his jeans are unbuttoned and she can finally look down. Hooking her fingers through the loops, she slides down against his body, dragging his jeans and underwear down with her. She can’t help but sneak a peek at his erect penis as she frees it from his boxers. It’s nothing special, she tells herself. Just a penis. Nothing outrageously huge or depressingly small. Just a perfectly average sized penis. Resting against her cheek like nobody’s business.

 _“Oh my, somebody sure seems happy to see me,”_ she purrs.

The computer gives her back control of the situation, but doesn’t let her get up. Amy squeezes her eyes shut and tries to ignore the phallus gently bouncing against her face. It’s surprisingly hard.

“I don’t suppose you could remove that, could you?” She asks, straining to remain polite.

“Sorry, I tried but it seems I can’t move anything that might interfere with the computer’s simulation,” Genji replies. He sounds stressed.

She opens one eye to look up at him. He’s breathing heavily, hands clenching and unclenching. All in all, he seems extremely uncomfortable.

“Are you okay?”

“Considering the circumstances, I suppose so, yes,” he avoids her eyes. “Let’s just hope someone ends this bloody simulation quickly.”

“I’m sorry about all this, I don’t know what’s happening but-”

“I’m sure it’s not your fault. I’m fine, really. It’s just… unexpectedly hard-” “I’ll say,” she mutters softly.

“-to see everything like it was… before.” His voice trails off.

“You mean your… uh… well… your… your soldier was damaged in the fight with your brother?”

His short laugh is humorless and bitter, “There is not a lot of me that hasn’t been damaged in that fight. It functions. Let’s keep it at that.”

“Please commence simulation.”

“Oh god, no,” Amy groans. “Look, please don’t take this the wrong way,” she sighs, “But I’d rather not have a computer control my body to give you a blowjob. So, this’ll be me.”

Genji nods, lips pressed together tightly.

She takes a deep shuddering breath and grabs his member. Slowly, she opens her mouth. Then she frowns and quickly adds, “I will not be enjoying this though.”

“I figured.”

“It’s the principle of the thing.” 

“Noted.”

“I just wanted you to know thi-”

“Assuming direct con-”

“NO! I’M STARTING! Jesus.”

She ignores her racing heartbeat and gets down to it, as it were. Gently, she pulls the foreskin back and drags her tongue from the base of his penis to the tip. Above her, she hears a sharp intake of breath.

“You okay there?”

“Yeah. All okay.”

Well, that does not sound believable at all. Amy decides to test this theory, running her tongue slowly over his shaft before taking the head completely in her mouth. She repositions slightly so she has a bit more space to move, sliding him further in her mouth with glacier speed. Deep throating has never really been her thing, so after a bit she decides that this will have to do and moves back again, flicking her tongue over the little slit at the top of the head as a finishing move.

_“Oh yeah, you like that, huh? Sucking on a big cock like mine?”_

She had expected Genji to say something after that, to assure her it wasn’t him saying that, but it stays strangely quiet. When she looks up she sees Genji staring back, his face red and his breathing laboured. 

“Uh…” This affects him more than she had anticipated. 

“I’d forgotten how it feels,” he says, hoarsely, “This simulation feels incredibly lifelike.”

“Told you!”

“Please commence simulation.”

Genji groans, “What more does this stupid thing want from us?”

Amy shrugs, “I’ll keep going, see if we can stall the program a bit until help arrives,” and starts giving small kisses followed by equally small licks all over his shaft.

For a moment she thinks her plan might just work. Sure, this will get boring pretty quickly and she's sure her jaw will cramp up after a while, but she can keep this up for quite some time.

But then the computer pipes up again, “Assuming direct control.”

Genji frowns, “What, but she- Oh shit!”

Her eyes go wide in shock when Genji puts his hands on the back of her head and he starts guiding her movements, pushing his cock deep in her mouth.

“I’m sorry, so sorry, it’s not me, it’s- _Ohh yeah, baby. Take daddy’s cock like a good slut. Yeah, all the way, suck it-_ the computer.”

Tears stream down her face as she tries hard to keep up with Genji’s thrusting, her fingers trying to pry his hands off from her head to no avail. She's sure that the sounds she's making are not particularly sexy or appealing, but judging from the raging erection still pumping in and out her mouth, choking and gagging noises are exactly what gets Genji going.

His breathing is becoming heavier and more erratic, and his thrusts are more powerful and deeper. Just when Amy thinks she can’t take this for much longer without passing out, he holds her head still and forces his cock all the way in until her nose is pressed up against his lower belly.

“ _That’s it, that’s it, drink it all up, baby. You said you wanted a nice drink with that sausage, yeah, ohhh yeahhh_.”

She splutters for air when a gloob of spunk hits the back of her throat and she vows to kill Ralph when all this is over. Then, Genji lets out a shuddering breath and lets go.

Coughing and heaving she sits on her hands and knees on the kitchen floor, spitting up more jizz than she's entirely comfortable with.

Still breathing hard, Genji gently pulls her back up on her feet. 

“I’m sorry,” he says, “I tried to hold back, but I had absolutely no control over what I was doing.”

Wiping the tears from her face, she waves his apology away, “It’s okay,” she wheezes, “Next simulation we’ll go for the BDSM package and I’ll just peg your ass.”

He laughs.

“Sure,” he says, “I’ve seen your aim. I’m not worried.”

“Please commence simulation.”

“Oh come _on_ ,” she cries out in frustration, “What else do you want from us?- _That was a nice warm up session, darling. Now, let’s get started on the main course.”_

Genji sighs, steps out of his jeans and underwear and pulls his shirt off over his head. Dear Lord, this man is gorgeous. Muscled, but not too muscled. Hair where it's expected, but no jungles. She takes a moment to inappropriately leer at his perfectly toned body. 

“So, about that picture-” Amy starts, only to get interrupted when Genji lifts her up and sits her down on the kitchen counter. “-What the hell are you doing?” 

“Like you said,” he replies, pushing her legs apart to stand between them, “I’d rather do this myself than have some program control me.” He kneels down and puts his hands on her upper legs.

“Ready?” He asks.

“Hang on, let me get rid of my underwear first,” she says, but he stops her from hopping down from the counter.

“Not sure how to break this to you,” he smirks, “but you’re not wearing any.”

And then he dives in. Not literally. That would be weird. But he skips the build up and just gets right to it. She yelps involuntarily when he gently sucks on her clitoris, his fingers kneading her thighs. 

“ _Ohh, this feels so good-_ Steady on there, cowboy,” she gasps, threading her fingers through his hair in an effort to control his pace.

“Sorry,” he mumbles between sucks, “I have a theory that the quicker we get this over with, the faster the simulation ends. _You’re so wet already, such a good slut. You taste delicious, baby._ ”

To emphasize his point he slides a finger inside and drags the flat of his tongue over her already incredibly sensitive clit. 

“Oh shiiiit,” Amy moans, her legs twitching as she teeters between pleasure and discomfort. When he adds a second finger and steadily starts moving them inside, she decides that it’s definitely pleasure that she's feeling. 

But when he gently bites her clit, she cries out and yank his hair. Too sensitive. Way too sensitive. Then he stops biting and gets back to long, slow licks.

It’s a sensory overload. Not particularly pleasant, but it definitely is getting the job done. The tension builds up in her lower belly and she comes completely undone when he takes her clit in his mouth with a final suck. 

He holds her legs in their place as she rides the waves of her orgasm, his head firmly clasped between her thighs. It takes a moment for her to collect herself. Slightly out of breath, she lets go of his head. “Well,” she squeaks, before clearing her throat and trying again, “that was... Uhm. Yeah.”

Genji gets up, avoiding her gaze as he surreptitiously wipes his mouth. “My pleasure,” he mutters, “So, now what, computer?”

“Please commence simulation.”

They lock gazes, both waiting for the other one to say what’s going to be the obvious next step. The silence stretches uncomfortably between them. 

“Assuming direct con-”

“ALRIGHT!” Amy yells, glaring at the general direction of the voice.

“Fuck it,” she pulls her dress up over her hips, turning around and bending forward over the kitchen counter. “ _Fuck me, daddy. Fill me up with your big cock.”_

“Are you sure?” Genji asks, but he’s already gently putting his hands on her hips and she feels the warmth of his body as he positions himself behind her.

“Yeah, yeah,” she assures him, ignoring the strangely excited butterflies fluttering in her stomach at the idea of Genji making love to her on- No. Not ‘making love to’. Fucking her. Against this counter. “Very sure,” she adds, trying to keep the quiver of anticipation out of her voice.

“What about protection?”

“I’m pretty sure that no degree of ‘this shit feels real as fuck’ will ever be able to give people an STD through a sim.”

“Fair enough.”

He enters her quickly and without hesitation, her breath hitches in her throat. This feels a lot better than she could have dreamed and she's both thankful and frustrated when he keeps still and doesn’t move.

“Quick and dirty?” His hot breath tickles her ear, sending shivers down her spine and for a moment she forgets to answer. She's shocked back into (relative) reality when he starts moving slowly.

“Uh. Yeah. Anything to end this nightmare, right?” She smiles weakly.

His slow movements quicken and she bites her lip to prevent herself from crying out at the sudden delicious friction. She's always been a fan of rough and dirty, and man, Genji does deliver. He thrusts deep and hard, filling her in ways she hasn’t known before. 

The simulated dialogue has further degraded into random bouts of “ _Yes, daddy, yes, fuck me, yes_ ” and “ _Such a good girl, such a good slut, take it all, take this_ ”. Amy swears right there and then to never watch another terrible porn flick for as long as she lives.

She's holding on to the kitchen counter, trying her best to keep all sounds to a minimum. But it doesn’t take long before she gives up on that and just concentrates on Genji’s groaning every time he thrusts inside.

She's so, so close, clinging for dear life to the cold marble of the counter. Who’d have known she’d actually enjoy this. She's whimpering and keening. “Please give me more, please, so close, almost there, ye-”

Her almost-orgasm disappears in a wink. Genji disappears. The entire room goes black. Amy is left floating in nothing.

“Hi, are you guys alright?” Mercy’s voice echoes through the void. “We turned off the simulation. It seems our facility has been… compromised. I’m afraid Ralph didn’t make it.”

Silence. Amy wonders if they expect her to answer. If they do, they can wait a long time. She's frustrated as fuck and quite unsure how to handle the situation from here.

“Right. Yes. Hang tight. We’re getting you out of there.”

~~

Amy groans as she gets up from the chair, looking everywhere but at Genji.

Mercy comes towards her, worry etched on her face.

“I’m so sorry. I don’t know what happened, the security cameras don’t show anything. If any of you need to talk to someone, please know that-”

“I think I just want to take a shower and go home. Thanks,” Amy cuts her off, already heading for the door.

“I think I’ll do the same,” she hears Genji’s voice behind her, “It has been an… experience.”

She glances at him one last time as she gathers her things and hurries towards the lockerroom. Part of her is glad it’s over. But a huge part of her wishes she could continue what the simulation started.

 


	2. Another Do-Over

Fast forward to a few weeks later. Amy still doesn’t know how to handle this fuck up. She tried a few hookups, chatting them up in the bar and then dragging them home for a quickie. Or, when she didn’t feel like dealing with them at home, a quick fumble in an alley. But it just doesn’t quite cut it. 

She's not sleeping well. Instead, she has her entire array of toys spread out over the floor. All of them used, all of them discarded, deemed insufficient. In the end, she falls back to her never failing and always trusty fingers. And sure, she can get herself off. No problem. And if she gets off quicker by thinking about a certain cyborg with dark eyes and the perfect simulated body, well, that’s nobody’s problem but hers isn’t it? But there’s still this… this… _itch_ , that desperately needs scratching and she can’t quite. reach. it. 

Overwatch has put her in touch with their psychologist. And she talks about what happened and how it made her feel and blah blah blah. But she never discusses what _didn’t_ happen and how _that_ makes her feel. That little tiny fucking voice in the back of her mind, teasing and taunting her. 

‘ _You liked it. My God, you liked it so much. It wasn’t even good. He came in less than five minutes. Hell, **you** came in less than **three** minutes. And yet, you liked it… so… fucking… much. And then they stopped it. Just when you were soooo close. It stopped. And now he’s gone._’

So yeah. Amy doesn’t talk about that. At all.

Her work is starting to suffer, both from her lack of sleep and her lack of focus. She subtly asked after Genji, but apparently that douche bag simply left the facility and it’s been radio silence ever since. So basically, typically him. Dick.

So she lies awake at night, staring at the ceiling and contemplating whether she should browse the web for a new toy or just go for a more hands on experience once again for the third time that evening. Every night since that fucking simulation.

The red digits of her alarm clock tick over to show that it’s 4 A.M. She's beyond frustrated. She's tired, annoyed and just wants to fucking sleep already. But instead, every time she closes her eyes she feels his breath on the back of her neck again, jolting her wide awake.

“I give up.” She grabs her bathrobe and stomps down the stairs. This is fucking ridiculous. Why the fuck can’t she get that stupid piece of walking machinery out of her head.

She kicks the kitchen door open, going for either a glass of wine or a cup of coffee, she hasn’t decided yet. 

The lime green lights that greet her in the dark kitchen freeze her in her tracks.

“Well,” she mutters. “I guess that’s decided then. Alcohol it is.” Wine is not going to cut it for this meeting. She wants something stronger.

“What do you want, Genji?” Vodka. She's sure she had a bottle somewhere. She pulls open the liquor cabinet and peers at the bottles. 

The green lights flash brighter for a moment. “I thought maybe we could… talk.”

Aha! She finds the bottle and holds it up in the dark triumphantly, “Vodka! Want some? I sure as hell could do with a drink.”

Not waiting for his answer, she turns her back on him and walks towards the dark living room. She turns on the light overhead and sinks down on the couch, taking a swig from the bottle.

Genji walks in after her, silently and slowly. His plating gleams in the overhead light. Yeah, even as a cyborg he’s still hot. The old familiar butterflies from all those years ago have risen up from the dead and are kicking it up in her stomach. 

“I thought maybe we should talk about what happened in the simulation,” he says.

That was unexpectedly honest and blunt and it startles her so much she almost chokes on that swig of vodka. 

“Wow, you sure as hell don’t beat around the bush, do you?” She asks hoarsely between coughs, wiping away the tears from her cheeks.

“I’ve been finding it hard to forget what happened,” he goes on, ignoring you almost choking on the alcohol. “And I can’t talk to Zenyatta about this, not without making things…”

“Weird,” she finishes the sentence for him, sighing as she puts the bottle of vodka on the coffee table. “Yeah, I know what you mean. There’s just something extremely awkward about the idea of telling someone else that you fucked someone against their will while it also being against your own will, right?”

“Yes. That too,” he hesitates. “And there’s also the matter of not really hating it, near the end.”

Amy's heart skips a beat. 

“And it’s been incredibly difficult to stop thinking about it, in all honesty,” he continues, moving slowly towards her.

“I… eh… I might, theoretically, maybe know what you mean. Possibly,” she licks her lips, keeping a careful watch on Genji as he moves closer.

“I know. I’ve been watching you this past week.”

He what now? “You do know that’s called ‘stalking’ right? And it’s not cute. It’s creepy as fuck.”

“I know you’ve been having trouble sleeping,” he’s standing right in front of her. “And I would have loved to join you in your bed every night you’ve been playing with yourself.”

Oh shit. This is hotter than she expected.

“Put my hand on yours, following your exploring fingers. Let you show me what you really like, instead of rushing to get it over with.”

Amy doesn’t really care anymore if this is a hallucination, or that him stalking her is creepy as hell. Him talking like that is doing things to her. _Things_.

“There is just one thing that’s been stopping me from actually continuing what we started.”

“And what’s that?” She licks her suddenly dry lips, gaze fixed on the lime green of his vizor. 

He reaches behind his head and she hears the telltale sounds of his faceplate being unfastened. “In the simulation, I was whole again,” he pulls the plate away, revealing his scarred face. 

Even without the plate, the majority of his face is comprised of metal. The entire right side of his jaw has been resculpted with metal plating and some wires. The left side of his face seems surprisingly intact, with just a bit of scar tissue that’s hardly noticeable. The right corner of his upper lip is pulled up into a permanent sneer, revealing a metal incisor in his mouth instead of a regular tooth. Her eyes wander down from his lips, to his completely metal chin, the tubes and patchwork of scarred skin that’s his throat. His eyes flash red and she realizes that his irises are modified as well. 

“It only gets worse the further you go down,” he says softly, having noticed the way she was looking at him. “My brother didn’t hold back.”

Amy stands up and gets close to him. Gingerly, she reaches up to his face, trailing her finger over his left cheek. 

“Does it still hurt?” She whispers, shivering as her finger grazes the ridges of the metal on his chin.

“Only when I breathe.”

“That’s not funny.”

He looks away from her gaze when she frowns up at him, “I saw the way you looked at me years ago when they brought me in. Pity, shock… horror.”

“There was not much left of you when they brought you in, my dude,” she raises an eyebrow. “What kind of look did you expect? Admiration for being minced meat? Horniness because I have a mass of pulp fetish?”

“I wanted to show you what I look like,” he continues hoarsely, “and not who I was or who I wish I was. I have accepted who I am now, but it tends to scare people away.” He stares blankly at the wall, “I was afraid you wouldn’t want to… be… with a… a man… like me-”

Growling in frustration, Amy wraps her hands around his neck and pull his face towards hers. A surprised grunt escapes from his throat when she presses her lips against his. They’re pleasantly warm, something she somehow didn’t really expect. Part of her was afraid that everything about his body would feel cold and metallic.

Spurred on by this pleasant revelation, she deepens the kiss. She catches his bottom lip and gives it a gentle suck, almost purring when he puts his hands on her waist. Someone moans when his tongue touches hers and she's not quite sure who. It could be her. Who cares.

He gently pushes her away a bit. “I hoped for that reaction,” he growls, lowering his hands to her ass and lifting her up against him.

She wraps her legs around his waist, reveling in the sensation of being picked up like she weighs nothing at all. “Where to, cowboy?” She leans forward, nibbling on his ear. A grin spreads on her lips when she feels him shiver against her.

“As much as I’d like to fuck you on your couch or against the kitchen counter, I want to spend the whole night taking you apart. The first time I’m making you truly mine will be in your bed. I want to explore every inch of your body, find every spot that makes you cry out. Touch every bit of sensitive skin to have you sobbing out of sheer pleasure in my arms. I will make you mine in every single way. So that every time you see your bed, you will think of me.”

Amy stares at him wide eyed, a slight whimper the only sound she can make at that proclamation. 

Genji laughs at her expression, a low rumble that sets her loins on fire. He kisses her again, a slow, sensual kiss that sets her entire body on edge. In a good way. 

He is already carrying her over the threshold to her bedroom when she realizes she never told him the way.

“You creepy stalker,” she mutters against his lips, between kisses.

“I like to be prepared,” he replies, breathless. 

He lays her down on the bed and takes a step back, “Where’s the light switch?” He asks. “I want to watch you while we’re doing this.” 

“Lightswitch? How old fashioned, Genji,” She claps her hands twice and the lights slowly grow brighter until they’re both bathed in a dusky glow. 

His gaze falls on the arsenal of toys she forgot to clear away. “Sometimes the old fashioned touch is just what a person needs.”

“Are you mocking me?” 

“I wouldn’t dare,” His gaze glides over her body and she feels a blush coming up. “I wish you wore more clothes right now though,” he says. “I love to slowly unwrap a woman. It’s like a personal gift, a tantalizing surprise.”

Amy pushes herself up on her elbows, “How about you come over here so I can show you exactly how much fun an already unwrapped gift can be?”

Genji takes a deep breath. “Almost. First, let me get rid of something,” He reaches behind and she hears the hiss of the clasps of his armour unlocking. Slowly, one by one, he takes off several plates. His chest, his arms, his legs. It’s like a macabre strip tease. When he’s finished he just stands there, completely calm, letting her stare at him. Still more cyborg than human.

When she meets his eyes, she sees a flicker of uncertainty there, but he doesn’t look away.

“Sorry, Genji,” she says, and instantly regrets teasing him like this when she hears him holding his breath. “But no matter what you say, you’re still a fucking perfect and hot dude. Now. Come. Here.”

He breathes out, and grins wickedly as he climbs on the bed near her feet. “That,” he says, his weight making the mattress dip. “Was mean of you.” He caresses her ankle and holy shit, she never guessed that simple gesture would set her skin on fire like this. “I was always told that meanness should not go unpunished.” His lips take the place of his fingers on her ankle and his hand glides up and down her calf.

She lets herself fall back, closing her eyes to relish the feeling of his metal fingertips caressing the back of her knee.

“Being mean is what I do best,” she mumbles. A sigh escapes when his lips follow the trail his fingers left, kisses being followed up by gentle nibbles, the warm tip of his tongue soothing the short sting. 

“You’re already enjoying this?” She feel him grinning against her skin. “And I haven’t even started unwrapping you yet.”

He sits back up, straddling her legs. His metal bodyparts gleam in the soft light and Amy can’t help but admire his body. Tentatively, she reaches out for his arm. “Is it okay if I…?” She lets the question linger, trusting he knows what she means.

He chuckles, grabs her hand and softly kisses her knuckles, “Soon, hanabi-chan, soon. But first…” He puts her hand back to her side, and starts undoing the knot on her bathrobe, never taking his eyes off of her. 

“This feels like Christmas,” he murmurs as the knot comes undone in his hands. He drops the cord and gently, almost reverently, pulls the robe away from her body. “But this is so much better than Christmas.”

The robe falls away and she lies there, naked and blushing furiously, as he stays motionless and just… stares. Amy can’t take it. 

“Want to take a picture?” She snaps, but her voice sounds brittle and slightly vulnerable.

Genji snaps out of his reverie, and smiles roguish at her. “Don’t tempt me,” he exhales slowly and bends down again, pressing his lips against the sensitive skin just above her knee. “You’re already making it difficult for me to think rationally.” 

His hands are caressing her thighs, the metal warm against her skin. “So many nights I saw you touching yourself,” he continues. “Unsure if you still wanted me. Burning with desire to lie next to you-” A touch on her hip, a kiss on the inside of her left thigh. “-to touch you. To taste you.”

She tries to say something equally enticing, but all that comes out of her throat is a strangled squeak when she feels his hot breath on her clitoris. 

His lips gently ghost over her sensitive skin as he chuckles, which isn’t really improving her ability to form coherent words or thoughts.

“So eager,” he murmurs, gently pushing her hands away when she tries to thread her fingers in his hair.

Instead, he moves up, placing kisses as light as a feather on her abdomen. She gasps when he dips the tip of his tongue in her belly button, before tracing a wet trail upwards, to the underside of her breasts. 

He straddles her between his legs, not taking his lips from her body. This time he doesn’t bother pushing her hands away when she grabs onto his soft hair, avoiding the tubes that run from the back of his neck down his spine, guiding his head towards her left nipple. 

The sensation of his warm lips closing over her nipple makes her groan, and she tilts her head back in pure bliss. The groan turns into an “Oh yes,” when he softly starts massaging her other breast with his hand. One moment he teasingly pinches and rolls her nipple between his thumb and finger, while gently biting the other nipple, and the next moment he’s back to kissing and licking the oh so very sensitive skin between her breasts. He then switches nipples, nuzzling and sucking on the one he tormented with his fingers just seconds before, while his nimble fingers continue their maddening dance on the other one.

She pulls him up when she can’t take it anymore, crushing his lips underneath hers when she passionately kisses him. All the frustration from the past couple of nights flow into that kiss, neither of them really noticing when their teeth click together in their frenzy, all they really care about is getting closer to each other. Feverishly, Amy runs her hands down his back. Metal, skin, plastic tubing, metal, skin. The cold, smooth sensation of the metal a stark contrast for the rough, hot feeling of his scarred flesh under her fingertips. She grabs his hips and slides her own body down his, pressing kisses all over his chest as she goes.

Holding on firmly, she keeps his hips in place and teasingly runs her nails over his balls, scratching them ever so lightly. Grinning when she hears him taking a sharp breath, she slowly takes the head of his dick in her mouth, letting her tongue play over the top.

“My my, so eager,” she murmurs jokingly, throwing his own words back at him while she cups his balls in one hand and gently nibbles on his shaft.

The only reply she gets is a low growl and a faint twitch of his cock, which is now liberally leaking precum. 

“It seems like somebody here is really enjoying himself,” she licks up the precum, dragging the flat of her tongue over the top before taking his heavy, hard length completely in her mouth. Slowly she pulls back again, gently caressing his balls. Halfway through she stops and takes him further in again. A grin plays on her lips when she hears him groan. This is incentive enough for her to increase her speed, gliding her lips up and down his slippery hard cock. 

Suddenly he sits up, leaving her without her newest favourite toy. She lets out a little surprised squeal when he lifts her up and rolls himself onto his back, with her straddling his hips. 

“My turn.”

He grabs her waist and pulls her up higher, until her knees are both next to his head. His strong arms hold her thighs firmly and he grins up at her. 

“Ready for take two?” He presses a kiss on the inside of her thigh before dragging his tongue over her pussy. Slowly. So _fucking_ slow. 

“So wet for me,” he murmurs, lips still pressed against her sensitive flesh. “Now who is enjoying themselves?” Another slow lick, the tip of his tongue lingering on her clit, making her whine for more. He chuckles. 

“If you thought the simulation felt good, I have news for you,” his tongue briefly slips inside before he continues. “It was nothing compared to what I’m going to do to you tonight.” He licks her clit in earnest before sucking it in his hot mouth, making her gasp and grip his hair tighter. 

Amy feels him grin as he keeps sucking and savouring it before letting go again. Jesus Christ. He wasn’t kidding. 

His dark eyes flick up to hers, “And you taste so fucking good.” He keeps holding her gaze while he runs the tip of his tongue over her clit.

All she can do is whimper and hold on tight. Okay. Yes. Dirty talk _definitely_ does it for her. 

His strong hands, one hot, the other cold and metallic, squeeze her asscheeks as he pulls her down closer to his face. At this point she can’t even tell what exactly it is he’s doing anymore, all she feels is his hot lips and nimble tongue. Everywhere. He’s licking, biting, nuzzling. One moment he’s licking her clit in long, slow drags. The next he’s biting down gently on her clit, before nibbling on her thighs.

She reaches a point where she doesn’t care what’s happening anymore, as long as he doesn’t stop. “Let’s get you down on your back for this next part,” he suddenly says, much to her dismay. But she gets no time to protest, because that fucking cyborg is faster than she gives him credit for. The world tumbles around her, and before she knows it she's on her back with her legs spread and Genji leisurely lying down between them, his tongue already continuing where it left off. He places her feet on his shoulders, giving him ample access to everything he desires. 

It feels good. So, so good. Her head drops back as she relaxes and enjoy the feeling. “Don't stop,” she sighs, running her hand over her breast.

“I've got absolutely no intention of stopping, itoshii hito,” he replies. He sucks her swollen clit in his mouth again and inserts a hard, metallic finger. “You like how that feels, don't you?” 

She whines and bites her finger, nodding frantically and breathing heavily.

“So wet, so eager,” he slowly moves the finger in and out, while he keeps sucking. “I wonder how fast I can make you come like this.”

Every word he utters ignites a flame in her belly, making her writhe as she grabs the pillow.

She moans and fists his hair when he adds a second hard, cold, metallic finger.

“Come on,” he drags the flat of his tongue over her clit, over and over again. “Come for me.”

She fights it. She feels the tension building up, bringing her closer to the edge with every motion. But she doesn’t want to. Not yet. 

His hot, wet tongue plays with her clitoris as his fingers move lazily in and out, almost making her lose her mind with each stroke he makes.

And still she fights it. She's so close, teetering near the edge. She doesn't want this to be over.

“Come for me,” he now growls, his free hand cupping her breast. “I want to taste you while you come,” another tantalizing lick. “Sweet, sweet surrender.”

And that pushes her over. His words and a last flick of the tip of his tongue, and she comes undone. She buries her fingers in his dark hair, her hips bucking as she rides the waves of the best orgasm in her life yet. He keeps licking and pushing his fingers inside her, until her muscles relax and she comes down that amazing high.

“Good girl,” Genji slowly crawls upwards, leaving a trail of kisses on her sweaty body, and gently kisses her on the mouth. They're light and sweet, like butterflies, patiently waiting for her to catch her breath. He strokes her hair and lazily tracks random patterns on her breasts. “We're not quite done yet,” he breathes in her ear, “I said I would make you mine. Completely mine. And I fully intend to do exactly that.”

He pushes her legs apart with his knee, running his hands down her sides, caressing her lightly. Then he grabs her legs and puts them over his shoulder. He grins at her, the permanent sneer on his lips making it seem diabolical. He starts moving his hips, making her crave him more every time his hard dick slides over her slick pussy. His lips graze the shell of her ear, “Completely-”

She gasps when he pushes inside her, his girth hitting every spot that needed hitting these last few weeks. “-mine.”

He starts moving slowly. Pushes in, centimeter by centimeter, until he's fully sheathed in her, making her moan and claw at his back, begging for more. Then he pulls back until he's outside again, never once breaking eye contact with her.

He moves in again, and out. Always slowly, always watching her reaction. After what seems like an eternity, she can't take it any longer. When he pushes in again she grabs his hair and yanks his head closer, “Fuck me already,” she moans through gritted teeth.

He chuckles, slightly out of breath, “I thought I was doing that already.” He slowly pulls back out again.

She wants to cry out of sheer frustration. “Fuck me harder.”

He pushes back in, slightly more forceful this time. “You're going to have to do better than that,” he murmurs, biting and licking her earlobe before pulling back again.

“Fuck you.”

“On it,” he pauses, an eyebrow raised. “I'm waiting.”

Exasperated, frustrated and unholy levels of horny, it doesn't take long for her to give in.

“Fuck me, please. Fuck me hard, please, fuck me.”

“Good girl,” He growls, before thrusting into her with force, finally picking up the speed.

Her head falls back as she relishes the feeling of his rock hard cock sliding in and out her wet pussy, moaning with each thrust, her fingernails digging in the skin of his back.

“Oh God, so close,” she pants, and tries to move with him, which is rather hard to do with her legs slung over his shoulders.

She cries out when he places his thumb on her slick clit and starts rubbing it in tiny circles.

“Let me help you with that,” he says, watching her intently as she claws the sheets helplessly.

One final thrust sends her over the edge. Stars explode behind her closed eyelids and she feels every muscle tighten up as she clings to Genji, riding waves of pure pleasure. She hears someone sobbing and realizes after a few seconds that it’s her.

“And now,” he whispers as he holds her, exhaustion taking over as her eyelids slowly close. “You are mine.”

~~

Amy stirs from a deep sleep when she feels someone kiss her forehead. “Running off?” She mumbles, glancing at Genji's dark outline against the window.

He chuckles and she silently curses when her heart skips a beat. “Already missing me?” He teases. “Told you you'd be mine.” He opens the window. “I'll be back,” he promises. “I want to have more of your sweet, sweet-”

“Yes, _fine!_ ”She interrupts him, blushing hotly and thanking God that he can't see her right now. “Just use the front door next time, will you?”

She watches the green glow of his visor disappear when he pushes off the windowsill, dropping out of sight.

Sighing heavily, she turns around in bed. Five minutes later, her cellphone chimes.

A message from Genji.

_“You look delectable when you blush. I'll be back tomorrow. I want to see how far down your body that blush goes. Sleep tight, hanabi-chan.”_


End file.
